Holly Hock
by Go Minami Oen-B
Summary: Holly Hock/Trikuel Sakuraso/ Silahkan baca Sakuraso telebih dahulu jika tidak mengerti jalan ceritanya. Terima kasih


Di dalam sebuah kamar apartemen terlihat dua insan yang tengah saling berpelukan di balik selimut tatkala aktifitas malam mereka berakhir. Kini 3 tahun sudah mereka menghabiskan waktu menjadi suami-istri setelah rintangan dalam perjalan cinta yang penuh halangan dan drama layaknya sinetron televisi, sekarang semuanya terbayar lunas. Namun masih ada satu hal yang masih kurang dalam hidup mereka.

"Maaf,"

"Hm?"

"Maaf, sampai sekarang aku belum bisa memberikanmu keturunan."

Ya, hanya satu yang kurang dari kehidupan pernikahan mereka yaitu, keturunan. Padahal dokter telah mengatakan, bahwa mereka berdua sehat. Tapi kenyataannya mereka masih saja belum diberikan keturunan meski hanpir menginjaki tahun ke empat pernikahan mereka. Len mengecup pucuk kepala sang istri saat mengerti kegundahan Rin.

"Tak perlu merasa bersalah, lagipula ada bagusnya dirimu tidak cepat-cepat hamil," Kata Len.

Rin menengadah menatap Len saat mendengar perkataan suaminya. "Apa bagusnya?" Tanya Rin.

"Biasanya selama kehamilan memang boleh melakukan hubungan, tapi entah mengapa meskipun boleh rasanya tidak bisa _bebas_ seperti tadi."

Dengan wajah yang merona, Rin mencubit pinggang Len. "_Baka_!"

"_Itta-ta-ta ..."_

Rin melepaskan cubitannya, tapi bukan berarti dapat menghilangkan rona merah di wajahnya. "Lebih baik aku tidur saja!" ucap Rin merajuk seraya berbalik memunggungi Len.

Melihat istri mungilnya ngambek, Len mengguncang pelan bahu Rin. Biasanya, jika Rin sudah ngambek seperti ini maka tak ada jatah selama beberapa hari kedepan. "Ayolah Rin, aku hanya bercanda."

_"Oyasumi!"_

"Ri-Rin, kau tidak marahkan? Ri-Rin?"

Setelah tak mendapatkan tanggapan apa-apa lagi dari Rin, sepertinya Len harus puasa untuk beberapa hari kedepan.

**_Coriander_**

_Klinting!_

"Permisi."

Seorang pemuda dengan seragam sekolah menengah atas kini berjalan ke dalam sebuah toko bunga yang cukup besar setelah membuka pintu toko tersebut. Padahal di depan toko ada papan bertuliskan '_Open'_, tapi entah mengapa toko tersebut terlihat sepi, bahkan tak ada satupun karyawan yang berjaga.

"Permisi."

Pemuda tersebut kembali mengulang ucapannya hingga tak berapa lama suara langkah kaki yang terburu-buru mulai terdengar dari sebuah ruangan di ujung toko. Hanya berselang beberapa detik pintu ruangan dengan papan bertuliskan '_Staff only_' tadi pun terbuka yang menampakkan seorang pria berambut _blonde_ _pony tail_ sedikit acak- acakan.

"Selamat datang. Maaf, agak sedikit lama."

"Ah, ya. Tidak jadi masalah."

Pria itu menutup pintu belakangnya sebelum mengarahkan pelanggan pada meja kasir. "Jadi anda butuh bunga jenis apa?" Tanyanya.

"Saya ingin memberikan bunga sebagai tanda permohonan maaf pada seseorang."

"Untuk seorang gadis?"

"Iya."

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar."

Pria tersebut pun meninggalkan si pemuda untuk memilih-milih bunga yang cocok. Cukup lama mencari karena toko bunga ini agak besar di banding yang lain, dan akhirnya ia memilih bunga berwarna ungu dan putih yang terletak dekat bunga mawar. Setelah membersihkan bagian tangkai lalu merangkainya, ia pun mengambil plastik khusus untuk membungkus dan mengikatnya dengan pita ungu. Merasa cukup puas dengan hasilnya, pria itu berjalan ke arah si pemuda dan memberikan _bucket_ bunga tersebut padanya.

"Purple Hyacinth akan membantu anda untuk mengatakan 'Maafkan aku'," jelas Pria tersebut.

Melihat bucket bunga yang indah di tangannya, pemuda itu pun tersenyum dan memberikan sejumlah uang. "Terima kasih atas bantuannya," kata pemuda itu seraya berjalan keluar dari toko.

"Sama-sama. Dan datanglah kembali, jika membutuhkan bunga," ucap pria itu seperti biasa ia lakukan pada semua pelanggannya.

"Len."

Padahal baru berselang beberapa detik setelah pelanggannya pergi, namun namanya telah dipanggil lagi. Len-pria tersebut-menghela nafas dan berbalik menatap Rin yang keluar dari ruangan khusus pegawai dengan acak-acakan dan sama sekali tidak di katagorikan rapih. Istrinya itu berjalan mendekat ke arah Len seraya mengembungkan pipinya, sepertinya wanita itu kesal karena aktifitas mereka tadi terganggu.

"Jangan keluar dengan pakaian seperti itu, Rin! Ayo kembali dan rapihkan pakaianmu!" Kata Len menasehati.

"Hee ... Kau mau menundanya lagi? Padahal ini sudah empat kalinya ditunda karena pelanggan-pelangganmu itu!"

Lagi-lagi Len menghela nafas melihat Rin merajuk. Entah mengapa sejak pagi wanitanya itu sangat manja. "Jika aku tak melayani para pelanggan, maka kita tidak akan bisa membeli kebutuhan hidup, Rin," jelas Len.

"Aku tahu, tapi aku tidak suka ditunda-tunda seperti ini! Lagipula, Len juga belum selesai dari tadi."

Len menggaruk pipinya yang merona dengan telunjuk. "Baiklah. Kita selesaikan di dalam saja, ya?"

"Tidak mau!"

"Lalu apa maumu?"

"Lakukan disini!"

"Tu-tunggu dulu! Kita tidak bisa melakukannya disini, Rin! Bagaimana jika ada pelanggan yang datang?" Tanya Len yang tidak setuju dengan ide gila Rin.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun Rin berjongkok di hadapan Len dengan pipi yang masih mengembung kesal. Len menghela nafas melihat Rin yang merajuk seperti ini. Belum sempat mengatakan apapun, Len dibuat terkejut tatkala Rin menyibak apron kerjanya dan menarik turun _zipper_ celana yang sejak tadi memang sudah terbuka setengah. Dengan kewalahan, Len pun mencoba menahan tangan Rin yang berniat mengeluarkan adik kecilnya dari sarang, namun saat setiap tangannya menahan Rin, ia pun mendapat sebuah tepukan kencang pada adiknya tersebut yang membuatnya meringis. Len menyerah! Ia tidak mau berurusan dengan Rin yang sudah merajuk seperti ini karena taruhannya adalah adik kecil di bawah.

Benda panjang, besar dan berurat itu pun keluar dari sarangnya yang membuat Rin tersenyum. Sebenarnya adik Len sudah terbangun sejak tadi, bahkan sempat hampir memuntahkan isinya. Namun mengingat mereka melakukan di tempat yang salah, aktifitas mereka pun selalu terganggu dengan pelanggan yang datang membeli. Beruntung Len selalu memakai apron setiap bekerja sehingga tak ada satupun orang yang melihat celana Len mengembung tak wajar. Maka dari itulah Rin merajuk tidak puas seperti sekarang. Padahal wanita itu sudah keluar dua kali.

"Adikku tidak akan bisa memuaskan siapapun jika kau hanya melihatnya, Rin," perkataan Len mendapat tanggapan sebuah kecupan pada batang perkasanya. "Padahal kau sudah sering melihatnya."

Rin menyentil batang berurat itu hingga membuat Len meringis. "Aku selalu tidak percaya kalau milikmu bisa sebesar ini. Bahkan Kaito dulu tidak sebesar ini," Jelas Rin seraya meremas adik Len dengan lembut.

Len menyeringai menang saat mendengar pengakuan Rin. Ia tak pernah menduga mantan suami Rin yang bertubuh tinggi, bahkan lebih tinggi darinya itu pun bisa kalah darinya, terlebih kalah besar dan kalah memuaskan darinya. Memang banyak yang mengatakan, badan besar maka adiknya pun besar, tapi sekarang Len telah membuktikan kalau itu salah. Yah, meski Len tidak bisa mendapatkan mahkota Rin yang berharga, tapi ia bisa memberikan kepuasan lebih dari yang mantan suaminya itu beri.

"Sshh ..." Desah Len saat Rin tiba-tiba melumat penisnya. "Jangan terburu-buru, Sayang. Aku tidak ingin mengeluarkannya di mulutmu."

Len memegang kepala Rin yang masih mengemutnya, lalu menarik keluar penisnya dari dalam mulut Rin. Setelah terlepas, Len pun mengangkat Rin agar berdiri lalu membalikkan tubuh mungil istrinya itu agar menghadap rak yang berisi pot-pot bunga dengan sekali tarik, dan membuat wanita itu membungkuk di hadapannya seraya bertumpu pada rak agar tak terjatuh. Len menyingkap rok mini sepertengahan paha Rin ke atas sehingga menampilkan bokong wanita itu yang tidak tertutup apapun. Melihat lubang vagina Rin yang terbuka dengan lelehan sperma tadi pagi saat sarapan membuat penis Len berkedut. Sebenarnya sebelum mereka ke toko, Len dan Rin sempat melakukannya satu ronde di rumah saat sarapan dan mereka tidak sempat membersihkannya karena telat membuka toko.

"Aku merasa nafsumu sedikit berlebihan akhir-akhir ini, Rin." Len menggesekkan penisnya pada vagina Rin hingga terlumuri spermanya sebagai pengganti pelumas alami Rin.

"Ngghh ... _Please ..._"

Mendengar desahan Rin yang ia yakin dirinya diminta untuk masuk, Len memegang penisnya dan mengarahkan pada lubang Rin yang terbuka. Tangan Len kini beralih pada pinggang Rin, pria itu menarik pinggang Rin mendekat agar penisnya masuk kedalam. Perlahan benda besar itu mulai tenggelam ke dalam lubang nikmat seiring Rin semakin memundurkan bokongnya sendiri.

"Aahnnn ..."

Tepat setelah seluruh penis Len tenggelam di dalam sana, Len pun melepaskan pinggang Rin dan membiarkan wanitanya bermain. Dan benar dugaan Len, saat tangannya terlepas Rin pun memaju-mundurkan bokongnya sendiri mencari kenikmatan yang membuat peluhnya semakin banyak keluar.

"Ouhh ... Ahhh ... Ahhh ... "

Tak tinggal diam, Len kini membungkuk untuk menciumi punggung leher Rin yang terbuka. Tangannya mulai melepaskan satu persatu kancing kemeja Rin yang sejak awal memang tak terkancing sempurna. Saat kancing terakhir lepas Len pun menarik ke atas bra hingga kedua bukit Rin yang tak terlalu besar itu lepas keluar dan mulai bergoyang mengikuti hentakan sang pemilik.

"Lennhhh ... _Please_ ... _Touch my breast_."

Tanpa disuruh pun, Len akan pasti akan melalukannya. Tapi sebelum itu, ia menarik sedikit kemeja Rin hingga bahu wanita itu terlihat. Kebiasaan Len saat bercinta adalah selalu memberikan tanda pada bahu atau leher Rin setidaknya minimal satu saja, dan sisanya Len tak perduli. Ia hanya ingin setiap pria di luar sana tahu, bahwa Rin adalah miliknya dan tidak ada satupun orang yang boleh menyentuhnya selain dia. Merasa perkataannya diabaikan, tangan Rin menggapai kedua tangan Len memegangi yanh pinggangnya lalu ia tarik hingga lengan besar itu merada di atas dadanya. Benar-benar tidak sabaran.

Mengerti dengan kemauan Rin yang harus terpenuhi, Len pun mulai meremas dada lembut Rin perlahan. Jari-jarinya yang kenal dengan bentuk dan kelembutan payudara istrinya itu sedikit merasakan hal yang berbeda. Biasanya payudara istrinya selalu pas di telapak tangannya, tapi kali ini terasa sedikit lebih besar dan empuk dari biasanya. Ia pikir saat tangannya meremas payudara Rin tadi pagi dan merasakan sensasi ini, ia hanya berhalusinasi, tapi saat ia mengulangnya terus menerus sejak permainanya tertunda, Len yakin bahwa benda ini semakin membesar.

Len meremat sedikit agak kencang payudara Rin saat ia merasakan penisnya di remas kencang oleh dinding-dinding vagina Rin dengan disusulnya cairan hangat yang melumuri penis Len. Tangan kiri Len menutup bibir Rin dengan panik saat gadis itu mendesah kencang saat klimaksnya. Matanya tertutup menahan nikmat saat penisnya diremas sambil di genjot tanpa henti. Padahal Rin tengah merasakan orgasme ketiganya di toko, tapi ia tidak menghentikan pinggangnya untuk menggenjot Len.

"Sshh ... Jepitanmu begitu nikmat, tapi itu belum bisa membuatku keluar." Bisik Len di telinga Rin.

Len kembali menegakkan tubuhnya. Ia mengambil kedua lengan Rin dan menarik kedua tangannya kebelakang hingga tubuh mungil itu sedikit membusung dan menghentikan genjotan istrinya. Len menarik penisnya keluar perlahan hingga hanya kepala penisnya sajalah yang tertanam di dalam Rin, lalu dengan sekali hentak Len menghujamkan penisnya ke dalam hingga membuat Rin tersedak. Setelah hentakan pertama Len, pria itu tak berhenti menggenjot tubuh Rin, bahkan Rin sendiri dapat merasakan penis Len yang selalu menumbuk bibir rahimya. Sial! Rasanya sedikit ngilu setiap kali Len mengenai rahimnya, tapi rasa ngilu itu begitu nikmat dan membuat mulai kembali mengeluarkan pelumas.

"Ahh... Ahhh ... Len ... Disanaaahh!"

Tangan kanan Rin ia lepaskan bukan berniat membuat wanita itu lepas dari kendalinya, tapi tangan Len beralih ke selangkangan Rin dan mencari benda sebesar biji kacang. Tak perlu waktu lama, jari Len menemukan apa yang ia cari, pria berumur 28 tahun itu mengusap pembuluh darah milik Rin perlahan.

"Aaahhhh ... Ahhh... Len... Jangannnhh.. Jangan disanahhh ..."

Len menyeringai mendapat Rin yang mendesah kencang. Kau tahu, jika perempuan mendesah kencang berarti disanalah titik nikmat mereka. "Nikmat, hmm?"

Rin menggeleng. "Ra-rasanya aku aaahhh ... Seperti tersetrum aaangghh.."

Bohong. Len tahu kalau Rin itu berbohong, nyatanya cairan pelumas gadis itu semakin banyak merembes keluar bersamaan dengan penis Len yang terus memompa. "Bagaimana kalau begini?" Jari Len yang mengusap klitoris Rin kini memilin gemas benda sebesar biji kacang tersebut.

"Len! Hentikan! ... Ahhh ..."

"Kenapa, hmm? Kau sudah mau keluar lagi?"

Rin memegangi tangan kanan Len yang terus memilin klitorisnya, ia berusaha agar Len menghentikan kegiatan tersebut, tapi nyatanya tidak. Pilinan Len kini kembali berubah menjadi sebuah cubitan di klitoris Rin. Dinding vagina Rin kembali mengetat, meremas kencang penis di dalamnya yang masih menghentak-hentak. Cairan klimaks Rin kembali melumuri penis Len, namun kali ini berbeda. Klimaks Rin kali ini di barengi air seni Rin yang ikut keluar dan menghujani pot-pot bersisi bungaa di dekat kakinya.

"Ja-jangan lihat!

"Ah, Rin. Kau membuat pekerjaanku bertambah." Protes Len saat Rin menyirami bunga-bunganya dengan air seni. Tapi ia tidak bisa marah juga, karena ini salahnya. Yah, meskipun Len berkata begitu, tangannya malah terus saja mengusap klitoris Rin yang membuat air seni dan cairan orgasme Rin keluar begitu banyak. "Kau benar-benar mesum."

Belum selesai air seni Rin keluar semua, kedua tangan Len kini menelusup pada kedua paha putih tersebut lalu mengangkat kedua kaki istrinya hingga membentuk v di udara. Sebuah pekikkan kecil tercipta dari bibir Rin tatkala kakinya kini terangkat dan membuatnya harus berpegangan pada lengan Len agar tidak terjatuh.

"I-Ini memalukan!"

Len mengecup pucuk kepala Rin. "Tidak usah malu, Rin."

Rin menutup wajahnya yang memerah dengan lengan kanan. Ia benar-benar merasa malu kali ini, dan dirinya tidak menyangka bahwa ia menikmati perlakuan Len ini, bahkan saat air seninya mulai semakin kecil volumennya, ia merasa senang tatkala Len kembali menggenjotnya. Rin benar-benar tak tahu sudah berapa lama ia menjadi mesum seperti ini.

"Jangan tutupi wajahmu, Rin. Aku ingin melihat wajah cantikmu saat mendesahkan namaku."

"Ber-berhenti menggombalkan kalimat mesum!"

Len terkekeh geli melihat Rin yang malu seperti sekarang. "Baiklah, kita selesaikan sekarang juga."

"Tunggu! Aku tidak suka posisi ini, Len. Turun-ahhhnn ..."

Belum habis Rin menyelesaikan perkataannya, Len kembali memompa tubuh Rin yang membuat wanita itu kembali mendesah. Cairan putih sedikit bening kembali merembes dari sela-sela penyatuan mereka. Sejak awal mereka Len sudah tidak tahu dengan cairan tersebut, apakah itu cairan orgasme Rin? Apakah itu cairan semennya tadi pagi yang masih tersisa? Ataukah memang kedua cairan itu sudah menyatu, mengingat sejak tadi Len terus mengaduk Rin.

"Aahhh ... Ouhhh ..."

"Bagaimana? Kau suka posisi ini juga, bukan?"

"Nhhh... _De-Deeper_ ..."

Menjawab permintaan Rin, Len menurunkan sedikit tinggi gendongannya pada Rin, sasarannya adalah mulut rahim Rin karena Len tahu itu titik terikmat. Len menghentakkan pinggulnya ke atas hingga mencapai lebih dalam. Respon Rin kali ini tak hanya desahan, wanita itu menggelinjang digendongannya. Tangan kanan Rin memegangi perut bagian bawahnya, dimana rahim berada.

"Be-begitu dalam ... Ouhh Aahhh ..."

Otot-otot vagina Rin meremas Len setiap menumbuk kencang mulut rahim itu. Rasanya agak sakit, tapi bercampur nikmat, bahkan Len ingin terus merasakannya. Len memejamkan mata untuk memfokuskan diri pada pompaannya agar dapat mendapatkan kenikmatan ini lebih lama, bahkan ia mulai merasa pertahannya sejak tadi mulai runtuh. Tak hanya memompa untuk meraih kenikmatan, namun Len pun fokus untuk menumpuk seluruh benihnya.

"Len aahh ... _Faster_ ... Nnhh..."

Tanpa perlu diminta lagi, Len pun mempercepat pinggulnya. Masa bodo dengan sakit pinggang karena pinggangnya terus bergerak sejak pagi. Len menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu Rin yang terbuka. Ia mendesah nikmat tatkala benih-benih yang terkumpul sudah mulai siap naik dan lepas keluar. Tapi ia terus mencoba untuk menahannya agar tidak keluar sebelum Rin.

"Unghhh.. Len ... Semakin besar ... Ahhh ..."

Penis Len terus berkedut siap untuk di lepaskan, tapi sekuat tenaga ia coba untuk menahannya. Remasan otot vagina Rin benar-benar menguji dirinya. Ia benar-benar tak bisa menahannya lagi. Len semakin mempercepat pompaannya. Saat cairan semennya sudah di ujung, Len menghentak kuat penisnya kedalam.

"Uhhh..."

"Ha-hangat ... Aaahhhhnnn ..."

Rasa hangat yang menjalar ke dalam rahimnya membuat Rin kembali orgasme. Lima kali semburan dengan jumlah yang cukup banyak membuat perut Rin sedikit membengkak, terlebih dengan sperma sebelumnya. Rin mulai merasakan penis besar milik suaminya itu mulai melemas dan lepas keluar dari dalam vaginanya. Cairan putih sedikit bening itu mulai menetes ke lantai keramik.

"Kau puas sekarang?" Len mengangkat wajahnya dari bahu Rin. "Sekarang masuk ke dalam dan rapihkan dirimu."

"Tidak!" Len menyeringit dengan penolakan Rin. "Kita lanjutkan ronde selanjutnya."

"Ekh!"

**_Coriander_**

Kancing-kancing kemeja wanita berambut _honey blonde_ mulai kembali terpasang rapih seperti saat mereka sampai ke toko. Lidahnya menjilat cairan di sisi bibir yang terasa mengganjal dengan begitu sensual. Ia mengambil tisu dari atas meja, lalu mengelap rambut bagian depannya yang lengket dengan cairan putih. Mata birunya memperhatikan sang suami yang tengah mengepel bekas pergulatan mereka berdua dari tempat duduknya.

"Kupikir, kau sudah cukup lelah setelah keluar empat kali. Kalau tau masih punya tenaga, aku akan minta satu ronde lagi."

Mendengar perkataan istrinya, Len menatap Rin dengan pandangan tidak percaya. "Tidak ada ronde selanjutnya! Aku yakin kau pasti memintanya lagi nanti malam seperti kemarin. Semakin hari kau semakin bernafsu saja."

Rin mengembungkan pipinya kesal. "Kalau begitu kau pilih aku memintanya padamu, atau aku memintanya pada Kaito?"

Len menghela nafas. "Sudah jelas kau harus memintanya padaku, tapi bukan berarti setiap saat aku melayanimu."

Di tengah perdebatan tidak jelas mereka, pintu toko pun terbuka yang menghantarkan bunyi bel di balik pintu tersebut. Seorang pelanggan memasuki toko dengan senyum, namun baru beberapa langkah ia pun berhenti. Langkahnya kembali terdengar saat Rin menengok ke arahnya dan memberikan sebuah senyuman. Sepertinya mereka berdua tidak menyadari kedatang pelanggan tersebut, dan Rin lah yang pertama menyadarinya.

"Kaito!"

Mendengar sebuah nama disebut, Len yang masih sibuk mengepel itu pun menengok ke arah pria berambut biru yang berjalan ke meja _counter_. Rin melompat dari kursinya yang sedikit tinggi untuk turun, namun tubuh lemasnya membuat Rin limbung dan beruntung Len sigap menangkapnya. Sebenarnya Kaito yang melihat mantan istrinya itu limbung pun sedikit terkejut dan hendak membantunya, namun sahabat kuningnya itu sudah menangkap Rin lebih dulu.

"Yo!" Sapa Kaito.

Len mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Kaito. "Kau datang jauh-jauh ke tokoku bukan untuk mengambil Rin dariku, kan?" Kata Len.

Kaito tersenyum canggung mendengar tuduhan Len padanya. "Untuk apa aku mengambil Rin darimu? Aku hanya datang untuk berkunjung dan memberikan undangan pernikahanku," Kaito membuka tas ranselnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah undangan berwarna hijau toska dan sekotak bekal yang masih terbungkus rapih lalu menaruhnya di meja counter. "Dan Miku membuatkan kue untuk kalian."

"Kalian rujuk lagi?" Tanya Rin.

Kaito menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. "Yah, sudah lima bulan kami melanjutkan hubungan kami."

"Lima bulan? Kalian cepat sekali mengambil keputusan." Len mengambil undangan hijau di meja counter.

"Sebenarnya, Miku sedang hamil tiga bulan. Jadi kami mempercepat acara." Kaito tersenyum canggung saat mengungkapkan kebenaran yang membuat mantan istrinya menunduk sedih, sedih karena menyadari kekurangan dirinya. Sebagai seorang mantan suami, Kaito pun mengerti dengan kekurangan dan raut sedih Rin, Kaito pun mengganti topik pembahasannya. "Miku membuatkan kalian kastela. Bukankah kalian berdua menyukai kastela? Dan kalian sering berebut kastela semasa sekolah dulu." Kaito membuka kotak bekal yang berisi beberapa potong besar kastela.

"A-ah, Terima kasih, Kaito. Baunya sangat enak, kurasa aku dan Len akan memakannya nanti. Benarkan, Le-" Perkataan Rin terpotong tatkala melihat suaminya berubah pucat seraya memegangi perut. "Kau baik-baik saja, Len?"

"Ya, aku baik-bampph!" Len menutup mulut yang tiba-tiba terasa akan mengeluarkan isi perutnya. Pria blonde itu berlari masuk ke dalam ruang kerjanya, lebih tepatnya kamar mandi di dalam ruang kerjanya.

Mendengar suara serak Len yang terus memuntahkan isi perutnya, Kaito menyeringit kebingungan. "Apa Len sedang sakit?" Tanya Kaito pada Rin.

"Tidak. Tapi akhir-akhir ini dia sering muntah saat mencium beberapa aroma masakan atau bunga," Kata Rin menjelaskan.

"Rin,"

"Iya?"

"Kurasa kau harus memakai rok panjang saat di toko dan mengurangi aktifitas ranjangmu," Kata Kaito dengan frontal yang membuat Rin merona.

"A-apa maksudmu! Ja-jangan membahas hal seperti itu, baka!"

Kaito tersenyum melihat Rin merona, setidaknya dia dulu sering melihat mantan istrinya ini begitu manis seperti sekarang. Dengan jari-jarinya Kaito pun memberi isyarat pada Rin agar wanita itu mendekat. Mengerti dengan isyarat Kaito, Rin pun berjalan mendekat ke arah mantan suaminya. Saat sudah cukup dekat, pria berbadan tinggi itu pun membungkuk menyamai tinggi dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Rin.

"Cairannya mengalir di kakimu," Bisik Kaito yang membuat wajah Rin semakin merona.

"Menjauh dari istriku!"

Kaito kembali menegakkan tubuhnya saat mendengar suara serak Len dari ambang pintu ruang kerjanya. "Baiklah sepertinya Miku menungguku." Kaito menggendong kembali tas ranselnya. "Lain kali pakailah rok panjang disaat seperti ini. Ingat saranku, Rin."

"U-urusai!"

Pemuda biru itu tertawa kecil melihat mantan istrinya itu semakin memerah. Tanpa mau masalah menjadi terlalu besar nantinya, Kaito pun berbalik dan berjalan berniat meninggalkan toko. Tapi saat hampir melangkahkan kaki keluar, Kaito berhenti melangkah dan menengok ke arah Len hanya untuk berkata, "ah ya! Kurasa selain mengepel, kau butuh pengharum ruangan. Dan cobalah untuk membawa Rin ke dokter."

**OWARI**

**Halo, balik lagi dgn saya Go Minami Oen-B.**

**Dengan adanya cerita mesum diatas, saya meneruskan sedikit cerita Sakuraso. :v**

**Holly Hock = Kesuburan.**

**Sejujurnya tadinya saya mau namain Coriander yang artinya Hawa nafsu. Tapi saya mau dalamin cerita ini ke arah Rin yang menunggu baby di dalam perutnya. Dan bagi yang ga ngerti. Sebenernya Rin di scene kedua itu udah lagi hamil cuma belum sadar karena ga dapat hal-hal yang terjadi saat hamil. Padahal yang ngalamin malah Len, wkwkwkwk.**

**Biar saya ksh tau sedikit, dari segi kedokteran, ada beberapa ibu hamil yang hormon nya naik dan jadi lebih menginginkan seks di saat kehamilan dibanding tidak hamil. Jadi saya disini mau membuat konsep seperti itu, cma agak berlebihan. Maafkan otak saya yangg mesum ini. Tee Hee.**

**OK, karena ini sudah selesai, next cerita adalah Addict! Di tunggu ya!**

**Salam Hangat,**

**Go Minami Asuka Bi**


End file.
